24fandomcom-20200223-history
Pooja Bharadwaj
|firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Pooja Ruparel}} Pooja Bharadwaj was Aditya Singhania's press secretary during . Biography Three months before Day 1, while working on Singhania's election to the office of , Pooja met Bala Ravindran at the Shangri-La Hotel in . The two began a relationship, seeing each other in Patna and other cities, and Bala bought her several expensive gifts. Pooja was flying with the Singhanias to at midnight on Day 1. When Vikrant Maurya was demanding another drink on the plane, she informed his wife Divya. When they landed, she accompanied them to the Renaissance Hotel where she spoke over the phone to the photographer Max Ferraro, giving him his security code and informing Aditya that he was on his way. At around 12:50am, she brought Aditya a call from Mehek Ahuja. at the Steel Corporation of India]] About half an hour later, Pooja saw the news of the plane crash outside of Mumbai and told Aditya about it. Later that morning, she preceded Aditya to his speech at the Steel Corporation of India, greeting the man posing as Ferraro and letting him look around for a good photo opportunity. As Aditya was being photographed, she asked where Prithvi was. Aditya narrowly escaped an assassination attempt during his speech, and Pooja was present at the hotel when he announced his safety. Pooja then prepared a statement to release to the press about the attack. Shortly after 9am, she informed Naina Singhania that KK had arrived to speak to her. At around 11:15am, Aditya thanked Pooja for her hard work during the day. KK returned to the hotel to speak to Aditya, and Pooja again heralded his arrival. ]] Next on Aditya's agenda was a rally at Sambhaji Park, which Pooja asked Divya to check the details of. However, after advice from agent Bhagwat and ATU, Aditya was made to leave the city. Pooja had Anita pack some of her things, while she made her way to room 5003 and met with Bala Ravindran, jumping into bed with him. After they had finished having sex, they spoke about how long they had known each other. She got dressed and left his room at around 2:10pm, informing him that she would have to leave the city with Aditya. However, after Pooja had finished Aditya's speech with Divya, Naina told them that plans had changed and they were staying. Pooja called Bala to inform him. with Jai Singh Rathod]] Bala called her again just after 3pm, and they arranged to meet at 4:30pm before the rally. However, a short while later Bhagwat briefed Aditya's staff on three potential assassins, and Pooja recognised Bala as one of them. Distraught, she fled the room, and Aditya followed her. She confessed to him about Bala, saying she had made a terrible mistake. She was then transported to the ATU, and Jai Singh Rathod and Mahinder Gill questioned her about the relationship. She expressed a desire to set things straight, and Jai asked her to keep her date with Bala and plant a tracking device on him. She refused at first, thinking Bala knew her too well for her to deceive him, but Gill assured her it could save Aditya's life. She agreed and was taken back to the hotel. Nikita Rai helped prepare Pooja for the sting operation, telling her she only had to be with him for five minutes and she just had to act naturally. Aditya heard about the operation and told Pooja she did not have to go through with it, but Pooja was determined. Before Bala arrived, Jai showed her that the room was filled with cameras and that he would be nearby with a squad of men. He gave her the tracking device to plant in Bala's wallet, and cleared the room before Bala arrived. Pooja knocked on his door at around 4:35pm. They kissed, and Bala asked why she was tense. He asked her about Aditya, and she challenged his interest in the Prime Minister. She asked him for a drink, and when he was out of the room tried to get the tracker into his wallet but dropped it. He returned, and she asked for some food, and when he left again she replaced the tracker and wallet in his jacket. Bala then gave her a necklace and told her he wanted to start a family with her. Pooja then ignored Jai's call to get her out of the room, instead grabbing a knife and stabbing Bala in the stomach. The ATU team burst in and restrained her. Jai recognised the necklace Bala gave her as a hidden RDX explosive, and had Agent Prasad from the bomb squad remove it safely. Aditya stormed into the room after hearing about what had transpired, and told Pooja that he would help her. He left shortly afterwards, but asked Jai to take care of her. Jai had Agent Rakesh take her back to ATU to be checked out by their medics. At around 6:30pm, RAW transferred her to for investigation by the CBI. Background information and notes * Pooja's storyline is based on the Patty Brooks and Elizabeth Nash storylines from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)